viacomcbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eugene Krabs
Mr. Krabs, fully known as Eugene Harold Krabs is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the selfish, greedy owner of the Krusty Krab and the father of Pearl Krabs. Clancy Brown provides the voice of Mr. Krabs. His main enemy and rival are Plankton, who is the owner of the Chum Bucket. In many episodes, Plankton comes up with unique plans and gadgets to try to steal the secret formula. However, this always backfires and Mr.Krabs ends up victorious. Appearance Mr. Krabs is a red crab with long eyestalks that are colored green. He wears a blue-collared uniform with a white shirt underneath and dark blue pants with a black belt. In real life, crabs do not have noses but Mr.Krabs dons a crinkled, wavy shaped nose. Personality Mr. Krabs is a greedy, power-hungry, and selfish individual. He cares more about money than his workers, customers, or the restaurant itself. His love for money is even taken to the extremes, treating it as an actual person, even more than his daughter. This makes him incredibly stingy too and will throw fits if he loses one penny. Some examples of this are in "Free Samples" where Mr.Krabs is forced to sell his Krabby Patties for free. However, he disapproves of this and goes on a rage to the point where Spongebob had to chain him up to cement blocks. In "Culture Shock" he broked a table after sniffing a penny in the distance. Furthermore in the episode, he provided one dollar so that the audience can throw tomatoes at Squidward's performance. Being the owner of the restaurant, he needs to protect any information to keep his business afloat. One of the recurring plots in the show is Plankton stealing the formula and Mr.Krabs will do anything to stop him. Not only does Mr.Krabs have to worry about the secret formula getting stolen, but he also has to worry about Plankton getting the upper edge. However, most of this is caused by his reckless behavior and the treatment towards Spongebob and Squidward. In "Greasy Bufoons," Mr.Krabs and Spongebob illegally dispose of a dumpster full of grease on Plankton's property not knowing that Plankton will have the advantage. Throughout the episode, Mr.Krabs and Plankton come up with new tactics to get their customers hooked on their new menu item grease albeit endangering their health. This is just another example of how little Mr.Krabs care about his consumers and does it only for the money. He is not completely heartless, however. At times, he is shown is deeply care about his employees and will even act as a father figure. However, this is more prominent in earlier seasons. In "Pickles" Mr. Krabs deeply worries about Spongebob after messing up on Bubble Bass order and starts acting freakish. He then comes to visit Spongebob to train how to create a Krabby Patty in the right order. Relationships 'Spongebob Squarepants' Being the most enthusiastic in the workplace, Mr.Krabs greatly admires Spongebob's hard effort most of the time. In earlier seasons, Mr.Krabs often played the father role in Spongebob's life with him being so young. But that does not mean Spongebob is immune to Mr.Krabs abusive and manipulative side. One infamous example of this is in "Born Again Krabs" where he sold Spongebob's soul to the Flying's Dutchman for 62 cents. Even Squidward stood up to the plate and told him why he would commit such as sinister and heartless act. Since Spongebob is gullible and joyous, he can easily get distracted. This sometimes makes Mr.Krabs force Spongebob to quit his favorite hobbies such as karate chopping or giving up his pet seahorse after causing havoc in the restaurant. Squidward Tentacles Mr. Krabs and Squidward do not get along well since they are the opposites of each other. But unlike Spongebob, Squidward is fully aware of Mr.Krabs neglective side and greediness, causing the two to quarrel a lot. At the same time, Mr.Krabs does not appreciate Squidward's laziness and attitude towards the customers and Spongebob. On occasions, Squidward and Mr.Krabs can be good with each other. In "Help Wanted" they both saw Spongebob as an unexperienced member and think that he wasn't capable of joining the Krusty Crew. But this also shows that they can be bullies to the Spongebob. In "Patty Hype" both of them laugh at Spongebob's invention of colored patties which as later proven to be a success. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals